


most people I hate (you're my best friend)

by kiwikihyuk



Series: unfinished and forgotten [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, cop cars, love drunk idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikihyuk/pseuds/kiwikihyuk
Summary: Hyungwon and Minhyuk have been the best of friends for years, never seen without an arm wrapped around the other's shoulders.It's only natural that their first kiss happened that way.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: unfinished and forgotten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680973
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	most people I hate (you're my best friend)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatfangirlingfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/gifts).



> hello hello!
> 
> so a little note: this work is part of a series, as you can see, of unfinished and forgotten works that I've had lying around for ages. Most of these fics will probably never be finished unfortunately, but if you guys like them I may try to! I just have so many ideas lmao
> 
> now this lil fic specifically is special to me and I would like to finish it but honestly I'm kinda stuck and have been for months. it's based on Best Friend by 5SOS and it is dedicated to my best friend. Jayden, I'm sorry I never finished this lmao but maybe I'll get around to it.
> 
> without further ado, please enjoy!

"You're my best friend!" Minhyuk yelled, an arm slung around Hyungwon's shoulders. The bottle of beer in his hand dug into Hyungwon’s shoulder and he was fairly certain the alcohol was spilling over him, but he didn't care.

“My best friend!” Hyungwon repeated, his own arm coming to wrap around Minhyuk’s shoulders.

Minhyuk turned to face him with his smile that rivalled the sun, and tugged him close. “Till the dead end!” he exclaimed, cheek pressed against Hyungwon’s, who just laughed.

Minhyuk turned his head and pressed a loud kiss to Hyungwon's cheek, much to the enjoyment of everyone coherent enough to pay them attention. Hyungwon laughed harder - whether it was at Minhyuk or the strangers amused by their display of affection, he wasn't quite sure.

And with the same arm, Minhyuk pulled him face to face and kissed him, straight on the lips, cutting through his laughter.

“Minhyuk!” Hyungwon exclaimed as they pulled away, still laughing. “Minhyuk, did you really just kiss me?”

With a cheeky grin, Minhyuk just nodded, messy blonde hair falling into his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Hyungwon breathed out.

Without breaking the embrace, he brought his bottle of beer up to his lips and downed it before letting it slip from his fingers. Without even wiping the condensation from his hand, he brought it up to Minhyuk’s cheek and pulled him into a longer kiss, smiling all through it. Minhyuk’s lips were soft and somehow familiar, as though the hours Hyungwon had spent staring at them had imprinted their feeling into his brain. The cheers around them were drowned out by his heartbeat, echoing from where his chest was pressed against Minhyuk’s.

When they pulled apart, they laughed again, Hyungwon in disbelief and Minhyuk in unfiltered joy.

“I love you!” Minhyuk explained, both arms wrapped around him in some way or the other, his own beer bottle long forgotten somewhere.

“Oh my god Minhyuk, you're crazy,” Hyungwon laughed. “I love you so much.”

“My best friend!” Minhyuk exclaimed. He kissed Hyungwon again before pulling back abruptly, eyes wide. “My best friend, in a totally gay way.”

Hyungwon’s face was hurting with how much he was smiling and he kissed Minhyuk again, his hand slipping up to intertwine with his blonde locks. 

Suddenly, the shrill sound of a siren pierced through the haze in Hyungwon’s mind, and his eyes widened.

“Police!” someone yelled from the other side of the room - or was it right next to him? He couldn't tell.

“Oh shit,” Minhyuk breathed out, breaking out of their embrace. “Everyone out the back door!”

Like a stampede, the crowd of students pushed and shoved their way out of the house. Hyungwon had to cling onto Minhyuk to not get swept away in the crowd, but it wasn’t like he minded very much. Going against the current, they made their way to the windows by the front door.

“Shit, Jooheon, is that your dad?!” Minhyuk exclaimed, peeking through the curtains at the cop approaching the house.

Peering over Minhyuk’s shoulder, Jooheon groaned. “Fuck, it is!”

“Hide!” Minhyuk hissed. Hyungwon just laughed.

“Where?!” Jooheon whined, looking around at the mess left behind by the partygoers. “He’ll obviously know I'm here!”

Hyungwon was about to answer when a loud knocking on the door made him jump. The remaining crowd eyed one another before Jooheon kicked Minhyuk, hissing that his dad knew it was his house anyways.

Like a dog with its tail between its legs, Minhyuk reluctantly opened the door and offered the cop a sheepish smile. “Hi, Mr. Lee.”

“Do you boys know what time it is?”

As discreetly as possible, Hyungwon crept up behind Minhyuk, poking his head out over his shoulder.

Upon seeing the other boy, the man sighed. “You too, Hyungwon? Is Jooheon here too?”

“No, uncle,” Minhyuk chirped, and Hyungwon bit back a laugh. Everyone knew he was a bad liar.

Looking unconvinced, Mr. Lee sighed. “Alright. Well, listen. You kids need to keep it down. We got three noise complaints.” Then he straightened out and peered past the two boys into the house. “Jooheon! Come on!”

With some shuffling around, Jooheon emerged, head hung low. “Sorry, dad.”

The man then smiled, exasperated but not angry. “Let's get you home. Hyungwon, do you need a ride?”

Hyungwon pulled his phone out of his front pocket, grimacing at how sticky it was, and checked the time. “Yeah, I should… Yeah. Though my mum might have a heart attack if she's awake and sees me in a cop car, uncle.”

“No problem, I'll just go up and say hi. I'd rather give you a ride and make sure you're home safe.”

“Can I come for the ride?” Minhyuk blurted out. “You can drop me off at Hyungwon’s house.”

Jooheon’s dad laughed. “Alright, come on the three of you. Go get your stuff.”

The three of them scampered back inside. Minhyuk shooed out the lingering guests, locking the back door behind them, and Hyungwon stumbled over a few bottles as he tried his best to remember what he brought - and where he even left it.

Jooheon took the passenger seat by his dad while Minhyuk and Hyungwon got in the back, separated by a grill from the front.

“Dad, can we turn on the siren?”

“It's nearly 3am, Jooheon!”

“Come on, please? When we hit the main road?”

Reluctantly, his dad agreed, and the three of them cheered. The blaring noise wasn't the most romantic of backdrops, but Hyungwon couldn't have asked for anything else when Minhyuk gently turned his face and kissed him in the back of the cop car. 

**Author's Note:**

> sdfjksfg I really do enjoy this fic maybe I'll finish it, idk just leave comments and tell me what I should do with it
> 
> anyways stay tuned for more forgotten fics!!
> 
> as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kiwikihyuk)!


End file.
